Us (Mei & D’Jok)
by MEI-DJOK
Summary: When Mei’s older sister returns to Akillian at the start of the cup matches for the GF Cup, Mei is suspicious as they haven’t spoken in quite a long time. But that’s not all she has to worry about as Thran falls for her older sister and The Pirates find strange appearances of Metaflux in Genesis Stadium. With all this going on, will the Snow Kids win the cup for the 3rd time?
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Mei's POV**

I watched as the wintery night fell upon me outside my window. It had always been like this ever since The Great Ice Age hit Akillian all those years ago. Even though it wasn't how many of the older folk remember it, it's home to more of us now than it probably ever was.

"Mei, I'm going now. I'll see you at training tomorrow." My roommate and best friend Tia told me as she put on her usual orange jacket with her camera tucked inside.

"Okay, Tia. See you." She smiled and waved at me before leaving. I was happy that Tia was finally moving on because Netherball and everything that had happened with Rocket, I was worried about her for a while.

I was in my room, alone which did often occur most nights since Tia wanted to spend enough time with Rocket as she could since Netherball, she wanted to feel close to him again so I understood.

A buzz from my bedroom monitor told me someone was at the door. I hoped for a split second it would be D'Jok coming to see me but I know that wouldn't be true since he's out spending time with his dad. Since Sonny hasn't been to Akillian in a long time, he decided to visit after our 2nd cup victory so recently D'Jok has been spending a lot of time with him. I'm happy that D'Jok has got a relationship with Sonny, nothing pleases me more than seeing him happy.

The buzzing was getting annoying now, whoever was making this racket obviously needed something urgently.

I made my way to the door and opened it to see a family member I hadn't seen in 9 years, Kenzie.

"Kenzie?" I gasped.

My sister hadn't changed since she had moved from Akillian all those years ago. Her hair was long and luxurious like mine except with curls, she was in her normal strippy outfits as I like to call them, the tank tops and shorts and biker heels. She never used to dress like that when she was younger that was for sure. It's probably because of all of that money she has because of her highflying modelling career in Paradasia. She was the one out of both of us who actually made it into modelling after I bailed on it to pursue football.

I've never liked modelling but I liked commercials and advertising work for companies. My mom just didn't get that which was partly the reason why we don't really speak anymore and Kenzie is now the favourite because she's done all that Mom wanted.

"Are you going to make me stand out here or not? It's freezing, you know." Kenzie says and I quickly let her in before my door closes.

"It's still as cold as I remember." Kenzie says, taking of her fur coat and tossing it on Tia's bed before rubbing her arms. "I still don't get why you stayed."

"You get used to it," I shrug. "What are you doing here, you still haven't answered my question."

"Can't a big sister come and congratulate her little sister for all her achievements? 2 back to back cup victories." Kenzie slyly smiles. I know that's not what she's here for though.

"Like you care." I tell her. I have my guard up because I haven't seen my sister in 9 years and here she just turns up in my room like everything is fine between us when she knows it's not. We haven't been fine ever since me and my Mom stopped talking and she left me to deal with her all by myself.

"Why wouldn't I? We're sisters, Mei. I'm glad things worked out for you." Kenzie says and sits down on Tia's bed. "I know things between us haven't exactly been rosy since I left and ever since you and Mom fell out but I'm here to make up for it. I don't go back to Paradasia until the last 16 matches of your cup so I'd thought I'd visit and come and support you."

This is out of character for Kenzie, she never came for the first cup or the 2nd cup so why would I believe her now?

My phone rings, I look at the ID to see D'Jok calling, I stand up and move towards another side of my room to answer the call.

"Hey." I try not to let my judgemental face show when I answer the phone.

"Hey, you okay? You seem a little angry." I can't hide these things from D'Jok, no matter how hard I try.

"Angry? No.. No... I'm fine." I assure him. "Have you finished with Sonny already? Are you coming back now?"

I hoped he would say yes so I could kick Kenzie out; I didn't really want to speak to her and I know she will judge me just by hearing Sonny's name but she doesn't know anything.

"Not yet. You're missing me, aren't you?" He guessed it and there's no way I could deny it, especially in this moment.

"A lot." I reply. "I'll be fine. You go have fun. I'll see you tomorrow at training."

"Alright. Mei, are you sure you're okay?" He asks me again. He knows all about Kenzie and why I don't like her but he has never actually met her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just continue having a good time, alright? Love you." I try and make my voice sound cheerful.

"Love you to." The call ends and I turn back to see Kenzie looking at a picture frame I have on my bedstand of me and D'Jok, that was taken ages ago when we were interviewed on Arcadia Sports after winning the cup the first time.

I remember that night, there were lots of pictures but this one was my favourite because it was one of our first couple photos if you will. D'Jok had his arm wrapped around my waist and I was turned towards him with a big smile on my face. I have 2 on my bed and the other one is of me and Tia when we won the cup for the 2nd time. We took that picture on her camera, we were both smiling like mad whilst hugging each other.

"This is the infamous D'Jok then." Kenzie picks up the picture frame. "Son of the most wanted pirate in the galaxy."

"You don't know him Kenzie. You don't know his father either." She's not going to judge me, besides I know what I know about Sonny, we all do but that doesn't stop me from caring about D'Jok.

"How long you been with him?" She asks.

"4 years this year." I tell her.

Kenzie doesn't say anything and she's probably dropped the issue which I'm happy about since I don't want her to know anything else since she doesn't and I don't want her to always assume.

"Oh wow. It's late. I'm going to Mom's. Maybe we can meet tomorrow, for lunch or something." Kenzie suddenly announces, picking up her fur coat.

"Okay," I nod. "That would be cool."

I agreed reluctantly to which Kenzie gave me her famous killer smile that used to reassure me a lot when I was younger and that usual model smile she uses to get what she wants is what I've accustomed it to be over the years.

"See you around Mei." Kenzie says and I watch as she leaves.

**A/N: And that's chapter 1 for ya! Honestly, I don't know who in the Galactik Football community on here will read this but whoever is, I hope you stick around and enjoy it. Honestly, I watched all the Galactik Football seasons and they gave me nostalgia.**

**I loved and still love this show which is why I'm not giving up on Mei And D'Jok. They were the best couple on that show apart from Yuki and Micro-Ice and obvs the OGS Rocket and Tia. The writers made a huge mistake breaking them up. In my mind, they are canon.**

**I wish someone would pick the show back up maybe on Netflix or something and get them back tighter and continue the metaflux story which I really enjoyed by the way. I think that and the whole origin story in season 1 with Technoid and Sonny was my favourite obvs apart from my favourites of course.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for rambling. I hope you enjoyed the first part. What is it they say on here... you can read and review (a little bit of RR haha :)**

**See you next time. :)**

**-MEIDJOK x**


	2. Sister Distraction

**Mei's POV**

I woke up the next morning bright and early for training. We had to be at practise in 2 hours so I had plenty of time.

As I was showering, my mind drifted back to Kenzie. I didn't get why she had suddenly appeared now, it didn't make any sense to me. I was finally happy with my life, I was 2 time Galactik Football Cup Winner, I had a boyfriend who loved me to death and the team were better than ever. I don't understand why Kenzie would decide to come and watch the cup matches, she has never cared until now.

When I was 15, she was all Mom could talk about. She used to be everywhere, her face was everywhere and she was all that could be talked about. Of course I only did it to make my mother happy and thanks to Micro-Ice, I was finally able to stand up to her. I was not going to let her control me any longer so we don't speak as much and frankly, if I hadn't stood up to her, I would still be that manipulative 15 year old I don't really want to remember myself as. But I guess some good came out of that, I got D'Jok. That's the only best thing, really.

I finished showering and I put on my usual outfit. As I was putting on my pink coat, my doorbell chimed and I looked over to see Tia waving at me as she sat down on her bed, she was all ready for training to. We always walk together to training.

"Mei, you're up early. I'd thought you'd still be in the shower." I'm not one for early starts, the only time I get up way before practise is when I have to wash my hair which takes forever. Tia is usually up before me.

I shrug, "I couldn't sleep."

"What happened? Did something wake you up?" Tia asked, I love how she's always concerned about me. Tia's been a very good friend to me and she's the only person apart from Yuki that whom I would consider a sister. They're my family. The Snow Kids are my family, not Kenzie.

"No. Just excited about the cup matches that's all." I reassure her. I could tell my voice didn't match my answer and I hoped she wouldn't dwell on this any longer.

"Me to! They're a few days away! I cannot wait." Tia tells me.

I smile as she laughs excitedly. "Me to, Tia. Me to."

We arrive at practise right on time. I was trying to go about my day as though nothing had happened, I couldn't lose focus now. We had the matches to think about.

Aarch said he wanted us to focus on ball control as we were facing the Shadows first and that was an important fixture. Artegor was no longer with the Shadows but every time Sinedd and D'Jok face each other, there are always room for surprises. It seemed like Aarch and Artegor had worked through their issues though. That's something.

Before I even knew it, practise was over and I was back in my normal pink attire. I wasn't really paying attention after Aarch finished his team talk and Micro-Ice started handing out free samples of his new drink Mice Delight.

"Guys, I wanted you all to be the first to try my new drink before I film the first commercial for it. I'm telling you, it's already in vending machines now." Micro-Ice started handing out cans to everyone else and I hadn't even realised until he was waving it in front of my face.

"Cmon Mei! Try some." I take a sip and give him a nod, complimenting the drink. It was nice but I wasn't really focussed on Micro-Ice's new drink and more what I was going to do about Kenzie.

"Are you sure it doesn't affect my footwork? I need my feet to do amazing on the pitch." Mark joked and Micro-Ice threw a pillow on him.

"Yeah, well... you try releasing a drink that everyone is going to love." Micro-Ice crossed his arms over his chest, obviously annoyed at Mark's joke as Mark and Thran just laughed.

"I thought they did already." The boys continued to joke with Micro-Ice as I received a call from Kenzie and I quickly moved towards the other side of the room to answer it.

"Mei, you can't avoid me forever." Her first response was.

"What do you want Kenzie? Haven't you got autographs to sign?" I replied annoyingly. I don't really want to see her or talk to her.

"I'm just curious to see how my little sister is doing. The cup starts in a few days, you're playing the Shadows." Holo TV has been swarming around the news that we will face the Shadows, much so that Aarch has had to do interviews already along with Rocket and D'Jok.

"Well don't be. I didn't ask you to." I roll my eyes.

"Mei, don't talk to your sister like that. She's only trying to look out for you." Of course my mother is with her. Why wouldn't they be together?

"Mother, I don't need her help. I'm doing fine." I tell her. I didn't really want to speak to my mother either, she was way to judgemental these days of anything I did. Like when I have to film a commercial or appear on Holo TV for an interview, she's always jabbing at me. I didn't need it.

"Mei, please come to lunch with us. It would be great to catch up." She wants to catch up now? My mother always picks her moments. The wrong time considering I don't have anything to say to her or Kenzie.

"I can't, Mother. I'm busy." I end the call before they could protest and walk over to Tia.

"Are you okay, Mei?" She asks me, smiling. "Micro-Ice's drink is really good. I had yours, hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine." I brush it of and smile. "Tia, do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Sorry Mei, that's sounds great but maybe later in the week. My parents are finally in Akillian and I want Rocket to get to know them properly. You can ask D'Jok, he doesn't seem to be doing anything." I wanted D'Jok to spend time with Sonny. I didn't have to burden him or anyone with this news about Kenzie's return.

"Oh, well I hope you have fun Tia." I tell her and we stand up. "I hope your parents forgive Rocket for what happened."

Tia smiles, confidently. "I hope so to." We hug and she then leaves with Rocket. Most of the team were pretty much hanging out in the training faculties which was pretty normal after a training session.

The boys were still teasing Micro-Ice as they walked out and I followed reluctantly as I didn't want to be alone in there.

"Mei, wait for me." D'Jok runs up to me and starts to follow my pace. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm not. I thought you would be spending time with Sonny that's all." I tell him.

D'Jok shrugs and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Of course I could be doing that but Dad's had to cancel last minute so I'm free to spend the day with you."

"That's sweet." I lean into his side.

"Great. Can we start with lunch, I'm starving."

"Sure." I agree.

When we arrive at the restaurant, I immediately spot Kenzie and my mother. Seriously? I just wanted to enjoy lunch with my boyfriend without worrying about anything else.

"Mei, is that your mother?" I was hoping that D'Jok hadn't seen her but he had.

"Oh yeah. What a coincidence." I say sheepishly.

"Maybe she had the same idea as us." I shrug and pick up the menu to choose my food.

"Aren't you excited for the cup matches to start? I can't wait to face the Shadows." D'Jok exclaims.

"I am." I agree with him. "It's a tough match to start with though."

"We'll be fine, we're the Snow Kids remember?" I smile. The Snow Kids could do anything.

"Yes, yes we are."

D'Jok excuses himself as he goes to the restroom leaving me still eating.

I am suddenly interrupted by my mother and Kenzie sliding into the booth we were sitting in.

"Mei, you have avoided us all night. I thought you would be happy that your sister is back." My mother cuts straight to the chase.

"I'm sorry I'm not as happy as you are Mother but we haven't seen her in 8 years." I tell my mother, gesturing to Kenzie.

"Your sister is trying to support your career. You should be grateful that she is here." Me and Kenzie haven't always been close. Ever since we were teenagers and we were modelling, we just grew apart as I hated it and she loved it.

I didn't want to have this conversation. I didn't want to speak to my mother about the same thing over and over again.

I've been distant with Kenzie ever since she left and it's always been like that, I idolised her at some point but that was before she turned into a diva. Of course I was just as bad with my manipulation but not to that extent.

"I'm just trying to build bridges which is why I've got tickets to your first game against the Shadows." This is what Kenzie does. Spur of the moment.

"I don't care-"

"Mei," Mother interrupts me with a stern look.

"Mom, it's okay." Kenzie tells my mother who is clearly angry about the way I was speaking to Kenzie. "All I'm asking for is a chance."

I sigh, reluctantly giving in. It wouldn't be so bad to give her a chance. She's my sister, after all.

"I'll think about it." Kenzie smiles and I watch as both my family members leave me alone once again.

D'Jok returns shortly after. "Hey. Sorry I took so long. Dad wanted to talk to me."

"It's okay." I smile at him, I was tired now.

"Are you ready to leave? We have practise again tomorrow morning." I agree and with my hand entwined with D'Jok's, we walk out of the restaurant.

I was pretty silent as we made our way back to the hotel. I was thinking about my conversation with my mother. I didn't know what to think yet about Kenzie but all she was asking for a chance and it would be selfish of me to turn her away.

I was pretty much ready to go to sleep when we arrived at my door.

"Mei, are you sure you're okay? You seem very distracted." D'Jok asks.

"I'm good. Just thinking about a lot of things." I reassure him.

"Don't stress about the Shadows match. We'll be fine." I nod and D'Jok squeezes my hand before hugging me. I try to hold my doubts as I hug him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I nod and smile as D'Jok kisses me.

"Okay." I agree. "I love you."

D'Jok smiles, "I love you to."

I watch as he walks away and I smile to myself before walking into my room.

Tia was in bed, watching Holo TV.

I proceed to get ready in the bathroom as she speaks to me.

"Mei, did you have fun today? I'm sorry I couldn't have lunch with you."

"It's okay," I reassure her. "D'Jok and I went to lunch."

"That's good." Tia replies before yawning. "I'm so tired."

I walk out of the bathroom in my pyjamas before settling into bed.

Tia turns of the TV and sighs comfortably.

"Goodnight Mei."

"Goodnight Tia."

I fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: We're back, guys! Hope you enjoyed this** **chapter. I've been trying to add more aspects of Mei's family situation before they leave for the Shadows Archipelago but there's still more to come.**

**What do you think will happen next? We're just getting into things so I want to know what you're favourite moment is of all 3 seasons in Galactik Football?**

**Thanks for your amazing support in the first chapter, I'm happy you all like it.**

**-MEI-D'JOK**


	3. The Shadows

**Mei's POV**

Today was finally the day. We had the long awaited Shadows match for the start of the Galactik Football Cup. You would think because we've won the cup 2 times in a row that we would be favourites? No. The Shadows were.

Every time this match came around, D'Jok was completely focussed, he wanted to beat Sinedd every time we faced the Shadows which is understandable but he takes it way to seriously.

This morning was an example of it, after arriving on The Shadows planet, we got to rest for a little bit before we started practise.

Now, practise had ended a few minutes ago and I had gotten out of my training attire and into my normal clothes before heading over to D'Jok who was abnormally still in his training gear.

"D'Jok, what are you doing?" He looked up at the sound of my voice but didn't say anything. "Aren't you coming? I want to take you out for lunch." I wanted to finally tell him about Kenzie since it seemed like the right time, I didn't want any distractions and I knew that if I left it any longer, it would affect me later on in the game.

"I was going to do another practise session. Maybe later." I sighed and sat next to him.

"D'Jok, you don't need to work yourself down to prove a point."

"I'm not proving anything, I just want to be ready."

I shook my head, this is exactly what he gets like whenever this match comes around. I admire his commitment but sometimes he can overdo it and I don't want that for him.

I take his hands in mine, "You are ready, you don't need to train anymore. You'll do great, I know you will." When he doesn't budge, I sigh. "Why are you trying so hard?"

"Why? Have you forgotten what this match means? It's just the way it is Mei, the team is counting on me and we have to win."

"And we will. We're in this together, you're not alone." He looks at me and I give him a comforting smile. "I already know how much this match means to you."

Finally he agrees, "Okay. Let me get dressed."

I smile and leave him to get himself ready, I find Tia putting on her orange jacket. I know she will ask what me and D'Jok were talking about.

"Everything alright?" Tia asks.

"Everything's good." I assure her. "Just getting our star striker back in line."

"Is he okay?" Tia asks and I nod.

"He is. It's just an important match for him, you know?" Tia nods and I smile at her as I head towards D'Jok who was fully dressed.

"Are you okay?" I ask him and he nods.

"Thanks Mei, I just get a little worked up about this match. Thank you for keeping me in check." D'Jok shows his gratitude by giving me a hug.

"Now can I take you out to lunch?" I ask and D'Jok laughs nodding and he holds onto my hand as we exit the training room together.

It seemed like dinner only lasted a few minutes because the team were soon back in the changing rooms getting ready for the match.

I didn't even get chance to talk to D'Jok about Kenzie but it could wait. I wasn't really focussed on that now, just on the match against the Shadows.

This was an important match, there was a tense atmosphere as everyone got ready and prepared for the match.

After we got changed, Aarch was relaying tactics to us for the match. I knew what I had to do.

I was ready.

And after the 'Go Snow Go' chant we were ready to go.

We were lifted down to the pitch where the crowd welcomed us with cheers. I waved the crowd as I stepped onto the pitch.

After smiling confidentially at D'Jok, my way of wishing him luck before the match started.

The ball was lifted into the air before both D'Jok and Sinedd used their fluxes to jump for it which Sinedd unfortunately had gotten first. The Shadows had most of the possession for the opening minutes which was really annoying, it just seemed like everyone was on edge because of the importance of this game.

And it looked like I wasn't the only one as Aarch was getting annoyed to which was understandable as Rocket had just lost the ball and The Shadows were on the attack.

He slammed his fist down in the control room, "Rocket! Control the ball! We will never get anywhere playing like this!"

"Aarch, The Shadows have had most of the possession, we need to change that." Clamp advised.

"Clamp's right but they are running like steam trains out there." Dame Simbai also advised Aarch.

Aarch sighed, "Mei, Thran! Sinedd is coming towards you. Focus on the ball, the ball is all that matters."

Thran and I nodded at each other before we saw Sinedd running towards us but we had missed our tackle unfortunately.

"We have to help him!" Thran exclaimed at me and I nodded. Sinedd was through on goal through the air but amazingly the shot was blocked by me. I don't know how I did it but I seemed to time my block just right.

"What an amazing block by Mei! The Snow Kids were surely going to be 1 nil down but a block from their defender keeps them in it!" Callie said with her enthusiasm.

"Still Callie, half time is almost here and the Snow Kids will need more than blocks to keep them in it." Nork said next to her.

"Thanks Mei." Ahito blew a sigh of relief.

"No problem." I smiled and we high-fived before half time was officially announced.

"Great block Mei, how did you do that?" Thran asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "But it kept us in the game, for now."

"Exactly for now." Aarch made his presence known as he walked into the locker room. "We are drawing the game when we should really be losing. You are being to sloppy with our passes, I know that this is the start of the last 16 matches but you could be out before you can even blink." Aarch looked at us as he said this. "We have beaten The Shadows before but just because we're not losing, don't play like we're drawing. Find the motivation to play like we're winning and we will score from it. You're not back to back champions for nothing, you just have to show it."

"Aarch is right, let's go show why we've won the cup 2 times! Who's with me?" Rocket stood up as everyone nodded and joined their hands together for the chant of Go Snow Go.

"The second half is about to start. We are now joined by former manage and Arcadia Sports presenter Artegor Nexus. Artegor, how do you think your old team are doing against The Snow Kids?" Callie asked Artegor.

"Well Callie, The Shadows are a very powerful team who do have mistakes in them. It's not always about the individual but the team have to work together and they'll surely be able to score. This is the type of game where goals would be endless."

"You would know all about that from your time with The Shadows, of course Artegor." Callie nodded. "Do you have any advice for back to back champions The Snow Kids?"

"Well, they're not back to back champions for no reason. We know they possess a lot of resilience and I know Aarch will be able to coach his team out of it."

"Very intelligent thoughts from our Arcadia Sports presenter, Artegor Nexus and now the teams are coming onto the pitch for the second half. Let's see what both teams have in store for us."

As I was walking to my position, I saw D'Jok and Sinedd squaring up to each other. That can't be good.

I just heard the last of their conversation before Micro-Ice and I broke them apart.

"Your little girlfriend's not saving my next shot. You'll be drowning before you even know it and I'm going to enjoy it."

"You know what your problem is, Sinedd? You think you're better than everyone else and that's not the case."

"No, I just think I'm better than you and I'm going to prove it to you and your childish team when I score the next goal. I'll be sure to save you the next one though next year."

"Come on guys, cut it out!" Micro-Ice pushed them apart.

Sinedd smirked before walking back to his starting position.

"This is not helping! We need to focus." I told D'Jok.

"She's right, D'Jok. He's trying to get into your head, don't let him." Micro-Ice advised D'Jok who let it go with a sigh.

"Thanks guys, Let's win this match." Micro-Ice threw a thumbs up sign before running to his starting position.

"You got this. We'll show him who's the better player between you both by winning this match." I told my boyfriend who smiled at me and nodded.

"Thanks Mei." I flashed him a quick smile before squeezing his hand and running back towards my position in Defence.

The second half was underway as the ball was headed by D'Jok in the air and then to Micro-Ice who passed it to Rocket mid air then Tia who successfully dribbled it past 2 Shadow Defenders and leaped into the air with the breath consuming her and her first shot hit the back of the net.

"Goal Snow Kids! An incredible shot by Tia puts the Snow Kids in the lead!" I give Tia a high-five as we all celebrate.

"Great shot Tia!" Rocket complimented his girlfriend.

"Thanks." Tia blushed.

"Yes! Great goal Tia! It's not over yet though, let's keep this going."

As I was walking back to my position, I flashed Sinedd a small smirk and he seethed before turning around and walking back to his position.

Ha!

We were on top of our game now, we were controlling the play so much better after the goal which had motivated us and we were getting into scoring positions.

Teamplay from Micro-Ice, Rocket and D'Jok enabled us to score the second goal.

"Goal Snow Kids! An amazing header by D'Jok puts the Snow Kids two in front." Callie cheers from commentary.

"It's very shocking Callie. The Shadows look down and out down there and their star striker Sinedd is not having a good time down there without the ball." Nork analysed.

"This is the first cup match of the Galactik Football Cup so anything is possible but should we just call this a rusty start?" Callie asked.

"That's all you can call it, Callie but it's not over till it's over but the Snow Kids look the more in form team right now."

Sinedd was able to get his goal after intercepting the ball from midfield, Thran and I were unable to tackle the ball from him and Ahito was unable to save it but that was the only goal that The Shadows would score.

The game ended 2-1.

After Aarch's post match talk, we were allowed to go to our rooms and relax but we would be training again tomorrow.

I decided that now would be the time to tell him about Kenzie, I needed to tell him that she was here to watch the cup matches.

As we were walking to our rooms, D'Jok and I were in a discussion, well I was trying to discuss this with him but he seemed really tired and trying to dismiss it.

"Mei, whatever it is. I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow, can't it?" He looked at me tiredly.

"But D'Jok, it's really important." I walked alongside him and linked my arm with his to get him to listen to me. "Please."

D'Jok sighed, "Fine."

"Well, well, I was on my way to your hotel room Mei but I didn't expect to see this. Double win." Kenzie.

She beat me to it.

_GENESIS STADIUM_

_"Are you sure it was here where you saw it?" Sonny asked Clamp through his phone watch._

_"Positive Sonny." Clamp nodded. "After the final, it was located on the pitch, this is one of the broken glasses that were never thrown into the trash along with the others."_

_The Pirates were currently looking through a map on their computer of the landscape of Genesis Stadium due to the MetaFlux and some had been found on the pitch now, a year later when it all should have been destroyed._

_"This is strange. Who would have kept this?" Artie scratched his head._

_"Someone who wants to use it for a bad reason." Sonny guessed._

_"I'm worried about this Sonny, we don't know if the MetaFlux is still on Genesis and if it is then you know what happens to the players."_

_"Yes, of course." Sonny also knew what that would do his son D'Jok and he couldn't let that happen. "We'll need to investigate this further. Corso and I have been invited to the Lightnings vs Cyclops match tomorrow night. That will give us a little bit of insight to what's going on. Thank you for telling me this Clamp."_

_"No problem, Sonny." The call ended and Sonny scratched his beard._

_If there is MetaFlux still on Genesis then The Pirates would get to the bottom of it._

**Hi everyone, I'm back!! Honestly, how are you all doing with everything's that's going on? I hope you are all well and doing the best you can. I'm sorry for the long awaited update, now with a lot of time of my hands, I'll be able to update the story more. I'm putting all my focus into this story now guys and I'm sorry for deserting you all!**

**Thank you all though for your lovely reviews, you all are amazing. I don't have much to say apart from the start of the MetaFlux and Kenzie meeting D'Jok for the first time. And I know you guys want more Mei and D'Jok moments because in the series, their relationship in the second season for me personally could've been shown a lot more so I'm going to try and show as much as I can.**

**Thank you all for reading, staying patient with me and stay safe x**

**-MEIDJOK x**


	4. Rude Awakenings

**Mei's POV**

_"Mei, whatever it is. I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow, can't it?" He looked at me tiredly._

_"But D'Jok, it's really important." I walked alongside him and linked my arm with his to get him to listen to me. "Please."_

_D'Jok sighed, "Fine."_

_"Well, well, I was on my way to your hotel room Mei but I didn't expect to see this. Double win." Kenzie._

_She beat me to it._

_————————-_

"What? Not going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Kenzie smirked at me. Why was she doing this?

"This is what I was trying to tell you." I whispered to D'Jok who was still stood in shock looking at Kenzie. "Kenzie, what do you want?"

"Well, I was coming to your hotel room to talk to you to congratulate you but don't let me rain on your parade." She smiled, the smile all might think is innocent and nice but what I know as smug and out for herself.

"Well, you found me but we should be resting so save your congratulations for tomorrow." D'Jok's hotel room door opened and I pushed him inside, not saying anything apart from 'I will talk to you later'

Now it was just me and Kenzie, I don't know what she was doing here but I did not want to have this conversation with her.

"Cute." She nods towards D'Jok's hotel room making me roll my eyes. "You got a good looking one in him."

"What do you want Kenzie?" I ask, my arms crossed. "How did you even get here?"

"I'm a model, I have my perks." She shrugs.

"Of course," I roll my eyes. "So let's hear your meaningless congratulations."

"Mei, why do you have such a problem with me?" She asks. "You're my sister."

"So what? You didn't care much about me after I went pro. You took Mom's side over mine, you wouldn't even communicate with me when I was struggling, a young girl trying to reach her dreams while dealing with an overbearing mother, where were you? Oh yeah, in Paradasia." I really didn't want to have this conversation with her. I never talk about Kenzie because it's such a sensitive subject, well sensitive in the fact that I get emotional and I hate getting emotional because I doubt she gets emotional over me.

Kenzie's demeanour changed and she looked at me with regret in her eye. "I... I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." I scoffed.

Kenzie looked down before looking back up at me and clearing her throat, "Listen, it's late I realise that. We should have this conversation another time. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I've got a free day tomorrow." I tell her.

"Great! So we can meet in the morning, I'll take you out for breakfast just like old times before I went away, deal?"

I just nodded before she put back on her black square framed sunglasses, "See you then, Mei."

I watched her go before I was interrupted from my thoughts by D'Jok's door opening and him only gesturing me in with a hand so I followed him inside.

"Where's Micro-Ice?" I asked.

"Signing autographs." He told me.

"Now he likes the fame, he's always running away from his adoring fans." I joked.

D'Jok laughed to my surprise. "Yeah, I guess he is."

At least we could still laugh about stuff but we obviously needed to talk about obvious matters.

"So Kenzie, huh?" D'Jok started the obvious conversation of for me since I didn't know what to say. "She seems taller in real life then in the magazines."

I didn't answer, only moving to sit next to him.

"I get why you don't talk about her."

"You don't know the half of it." I shrugged and D'Jok looked at me, his eyes giving me permission to carry on.

I sighed, "We used to be close when I was younger, our mom wanted us both to be models like she was. I could talk to Kenzie about anything when we were younger but as we grew older, we grew apart."

"I'm guessing that's to do with football?" D'Jok asked.

"Mostly. And partly because her and my mother grew so close because she decided to pursue modelling much so that when she was 15, she moved to Paradasia to start her modelling career as she was signed to a big agency."

"How long was it before you saw her again?" My boyfriend asked.

"9 years." I answer. D'Jok looks at me with the same look everyone gives me when I tell them about Kenzie, the same sorry look.

"I'm sorry." He apologises.

"It's okay," I shrug. "Listen, don't worry about it. Forget about Kenzie's great career. I just wanted to tell you that she's staying for the last 16 cup matches, that's all."

"And I appreciate that." D'Jok tells me.

Our conversation was interrupted by Micro-Ice walking in, yawning. "I swear my legs feel like jelly. I can't move." He collapses on his bed before looking over at us. "What's up with you two?"

"Well-"

"Nothing." I couldn't rehash this again. Everyone would find out sooner or later but right now, I was just exhausted by talking about Kenzie. "You guys heard what Aarch said, we need to relax so that's what I'm going to do."

"D'Jok, your girlfriend is so wise. I'm going to get ready for bed." I smiled at Micro-Ice, shaking my head before heading to the door as he went to the bathroom.

D'Jok followed me, of course. I knew he would still be worried.

"Mei-"

"I'm fine." I told him but he still didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm good." I told him before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for listening though. Have I ever told you you're the best boyfriend ever?"

D'Jok smiled then, "You have but I could hear it again."

"You and your big ego," I rolled my eyes before giving him a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? But not first thing, Kenzie wants to take me out for breakfast."

"Well, I hope it goes well."

"Thank you." I sigh. "I hope it goes well to."

D'Jok kissed me for the final time and gave me a hug before I went to my room.

I had never expected tonight to be this crazy.

I woke up the next morning and got myself ready for breakfast with Kenzie. After getting myself ready, I left my room and headed towards the plaza to meet her.

She was dressed in very comfortable clothing, a white crop top, which of course had to show a little bit of cleavage, black jeans and black boots along with a denim jacket and her hair was in their usual curls but pinned back into a ponytail.

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced yesterday, Mei." We had ordered our breakfast, both of us only talking when we were ordering but apart from that, it had been complete silence.

"So you keep saying." I rolled my eyes slightly. "You shouldn't have done that. It was bad enough D'Jok seeing you before I could tell him."

"I'm sorry. I did just want to talk to you."

"You always want to talk but where was that when I needed you the most, Kenzie? You're always somewhere I'm not, how do you expect us to work things out?"

"I know it will take time." Kenzie said, "But, your my sister and I'm willing to try. I'm coming to all your matches for a reason, you know."

"A lot of time," I clarified. "But I would be lying if I said that I wasn't glad that you were here."

"That's all I want you to say," Kenzie smiled. "Anyway, enough about me. I almost didn't believe it when I saw the pictures. He must really love you if he's still here 4 years later."

I smiled at that, "Yeah. I didn't like how I was back then but he saw through that."

"You're seriously lucky to have him, Mei. Honestly." Kenzie's words were happy but her expression didn't show it.

"You've got a good man in your life to, Kenzie. How long have you and Marcus been together? What, like 9 years?"

I noticed Kenzie's eyes shine with tears. What did I say?

"That's why I'm here in the first place, Mei." Kenzie began. "Marcus and I broke up."

My eyes widened and my jaw clenched.

Of course she wasn't here for the reason I thought.

She never changes.

**How are you all doing? I'm sorry for the long wait, I just needed to write the last of this chapter but never got round to it until now. Trying to keep myself busy in this lockdown time. Hope you are all staying safe :)**

**-MEIDJOK x**


End file.
